


Glowing Pages

by MaybeWren



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Time Travel, Time Traveler Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Karl wants to have an impact.
Kudos: 19





	Glowing Pages

Karl’s name has been carved into the SMP even before he first set foot onto it’s land. His eyes catch on his name carved into walls and dragged into dirt. He hasn’t written any of them, he certainly would’ve remembered. The few who notice the scrawl joke and Karl laughs along, never confirming anything. It’s easy to explore the SMP, he never seems to have an impact no matter how hard he tries. 

He packed up a backpack and left to explore further after November sixteenth. There doesn’t seem to be much of a way to make a name for himself back at L’manburg. Eventually Karl found a book, it’s cover engraved with the same swirl on Karl’s hoodie. He’s quick to flick through the pages, watching them light up and provide a soft glow. Eventually he looks up, and the trees are flourishing. The ruined path now looks like it was built yesterday.

Karl stumbles and finds a small village. He inserts himself into their story. Their words appear in his book, and eventually he is removed from their story. Karl bounces back to his home. He never speaks of the lives he impacted. All Karl has known on the SMP is war and bloodshed, so he takes refuge in the past. He takes refuge in stories and the soft glow from the pages. Karl trades his hoodie for a stitched together robe, finding comfort in it’s switch. He may not have the biggest impact now, but he still has one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this isn't my finest work. It's okay. First Karl centric work, I might write his character a bit more.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Hyperfixation Tumblr](https://maybetherefixations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
